From Me to You
by Livi-Love
Summary: Karai helps a certain someone feel better.


**I got bored. .-. TMNT is mine... not. I didn't fool you, did I? Just you wait. . . ¦:(  


* * *

**WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!

I threw the katana at the wall, hoping it would break but also hoping it would remain in one piece. I sighed in both relief and disappointment when it bounced off the dojo's wall and landed on the floor, still intact.

Relieved it was not broken. Master Splinter would have gotten angry at me if I had broken them out of temper.

Disappointed it was not broken. It would have given me some satisfaction to see them shatter.

I crossed the room and picked it up. I noticed that there wasn't a dent on it. It was like my sudden rush of anger hadn't left any irreversible damage. Suddenly feeling unmotivated, I put the katana back in the sheath I was wearing and headed towards the door to leave. Before I got there I ripped the sheath of my back as though it had suddenly set alight, and threw it behind me. I heard it hop across the ground until coming to a stop on the other side of the room. Then, I clenched my fists and strode towards the exit of the lair.

Mikey was writing something on a piece of paper. He was biting his tongue gently, so focussed in what he was doing that he didn't notice my presence. I passed him. He didn't even look up. And I should know, because I was watching him closely as I walked by. I didn't know where the others were, but Sensei was probably in his room, meditating. He usually meditated at this time.

As soon as I had placed one foot out of the lair, I felt a weight lift off my chest. I hadn't been out of the lair for ages, and it felt good. I quickly went and found a manhole, and lifted it up so I could shift it to one side. Then, I climbed out. I walked a few footsteps before turning around and placing the manhole back in place. Master Splinter wouldn't be happy if there was a news story about some guy breaking his back due to falling through an open manhole.

I found an alleyway and darted from wall to wall, travelling upwards, until I finally reached the top. Then, I perched myself on the edge of the building, breathing in the night air. It made a nice change from the lair.

"How interesting it is to see you here," a voice said from behind me.

I jumped to my feet, reaching for my weapons. My hands grabbed air, and I realized that I had left my weapons had home. I growled quietly, turning my body around to confirm who was there. It was just who I had expected it to be.

"Karai…" her name escaped from my mouth, and I made no attempt to hide my anger at seeing her. She had the nerve to come up to me, after all the damage she had done to my family.

"You remember my name," she said. I think she was trying to make a joke. I wasn't sure if she was or not. It was like Donatello saying that two plus two made five.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you," I snapped, eying the katana strapped to her back. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but a bare fisted mutant turtle didn't stand much of a chance against a trained swordsman… I mean swordswoman.

"You make such assumptions." She raised her eyebrows. They were pretty thin. I bet she trimmed them in an attempt to look pretty or something. "I did not come here to fight you."

"That's hard to believe."

"Then maybe you should open your horizons," she remarked.

I grunted at her, turning my back on her and sitting down. I let my legs hang off the edge of the building, and kicked them slightly. My legs felt free, dangling far above the ground.

"You look like you could do with some company," Karai told me.

"I'm fine by myself."

"Always the loner, are you not?"

"Don't you have other things to do?" I asked her, not trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"What sort of things should I be doing?" queried Karai. I could have sworn she was purposely trying to get to me.

"I don't know…" I said sarcastically. "How about trying to kill us or something? Or swearing vengeance? You do that pretty well."

"You make such assumptions again," Karai said casually, but she sounded slightly hurt.

I shook my head. She wasn't feeling hurt. She was cold and heartless. She couldn't have any other emotions other than anger and more anger.

"Why are you here anyway?" I said.

I saw Karai sit next to me. I inched away, and she made no attempt to move closer to me. "You are so angry."

"Thanks," I told her dryly.

"Why are you so angry?"

'Why do you look like a man?' I was tempted to ask her. However, I did have some decency. I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno. I just am. Why do you care?"

I thought she was going to say 'You make such assumptions yet again', or something stupid like that.

"You make such assumptions yet again," Karai commented.

"Good." I allowed myself to smile faintly at her. "I'd be worried if you were worried."

"Rest assured, I could not care less about you." Karai leant back on her hands, which were positioned behind her. "However, I still want to know why you are angry."

"It's on a need to know basis," I said, crossing my arms. My bad mood returned as quickly as it had left.

"And who, may I ask-"

"You don't need to ask, but I bet you will anyway," I murmured.

"-is on said basis?" she finished. I guessed she hadn't heard me, even though my murmur had been pretty loud.

"Me, myself and I." I prodded my chest. "And no one else, especially you."

"You are very, very angry today."

"Tell me something I don't know," I said. God, was she persistent.

"Anger is not good for you," she added. "It brings you out in spots."

"Mutant turtles don't get spots," I couldn't help saying. Well, I could have, but it made me feel a bit better correcting her.

"You raise a somewhat good point," Karai complimented… if 'Karai' and 'complimented' in the same sentence is correct grammar.

I didn't say anything, hoping that she would get bored and leave me alone.

"Are you not going to explain why you are so angry?" she said, trying my patience. I was tempted to tell her just so she would stop bothering me, but inner thoughts aren't the sort of thing you chat about to an enemy. I tried giving her the silent treatment, but she had the persistence of a rock. We sat in an awkward silence, not making eye contact.

After a few minutes, I heard a clicking sound. I was determined to continue giving her the cold shoulder, but the noise was giving me a headache. I allowed myself to turn my head silently to see what she was doing. She was on her mobile phone, texting someone.

"What are you doing now?" I asked her. What I meant was 'who are you texting?'

"I am sending a written message to your family requesting to know the cause of your bad mood," she said lightly.

I laughed emotionlessly. "Very funny. You don't have any of our phone numbers."

"I know," Karai told me. "That is why I am using yours."

"What the sh-" I felt for my shell cell, only to find that I no longer had it. I made a grab for it, but she must have expected me to move because she shot out of the way instantly. She balanced the shell cell on the tip of her finger, holding her arm over the side of the building. "Give it back. Don will kill me if it breaks again."

"I am not going to drop it unless you tell me what is troubling you," Karai told me, twisting her mouth into this weird shape. I think it was a smile.

"OKAY!" I shouted, stamping my foot against the ground. The look on her face would have been amusing at any other time. "You want to know what's troubling me? I'll tell you what's troubling me. Today, in training, I got beaten by Mikey. Happy?"

"That is no excuse to be in such a temper," she told me. She was probably right, but I wasn't in the mood to acknowledge this.

"You weren't there to see the looks on everyone's faces," I told her angrily. "They were all laughing at me behind Sensei's back! Mikey spent three hours rubbing it in my face, and then I told him to drop it and he didn't so I punched him... a bit."

I hoped that she wouldn't ask what 'a bit' meant.

Karai tilted her head to one side. "What did your master say about it?"

"He doesn't know about it... yet." I kicked my foot against the roof. "Mikey was pretty hurt, but Don patched him up. And then you-know-who told me that I should watch my temper. So I told him some things… that I regret now."

"Did you say sorry?"

"I was too much of a coward," I muttered. "I don't usually get that angry..." I ignored the unconvinced expression on her face. "So I'm not used to the whole 'saying sorry' thing. I went to the dojo to cool off… to make myself feel better. It's a good way of letting off steam."

"I find that it helps as well," Karai said. At least we had one thing in common. "I have four specially designed punching bags, all of them carefully crafted to resemble each of you turtles."

"I sometimes put a mask on my punching bag," I admitted. "It stops me from taking out my anger on the brother I'm annoyed at." Not that it had a one hundred percent success rate. "But today... I used a pair of katana."

"On a punching bag?"

"I didn't use a punching bag," I averted my gaze. "I was trying to break the swords."

Karai blinked. "Why were you trying to break them?"

"I just wanted to use them… I wanted to escape from myself," I explained, feeling stupid. I couldn't see the logic in my actions now. It would have made things worse, if they had become damaged. "But I knew I could never be someone else… be him... I'm stuck with being who I am… So I decided to break them… I guess it would have made me look stronger… feel stronger…"

"Do you think that would have been the end result?" Karai asked.

"Dunno. I never broke them."

"Good." Karai nodded approvingly, which made me twitch slightly. She was acting like she would never harm a fly. "It takes no strength to destroy; however, it takes power and perseverance to create."

"I think Master Splinter said something like that once."

Karai smiled. "Then he is wiser than I thought he was. You must not be weak and let yourself destroy your relationship with your family. Try and rebuild it. Admit your mistake and move on."

"Okay, I will, but you know I still hate you," I told her.

"And I hate you as well." She bowed her head at me. As she did so, she threw my shell cell back at me. I caught it easily, yawning to make it look like I hadn't even tried. I began to go off, but she called after me.

"Raphael?"

I turned my head, "Yeah?"

"I will destroy you all tomorrow."

"In your dreams," I said, jumping off the building and making my way slowly back to the lair. Maybe someday she would leave the Shredder and be friends with us. But for now…

We'd stop Shredder Junior, no matter what.

* * *

**It ISN'T Leo, it is Raph. Raph borrowed the katanas so he could try and pretend to be Leo (who 'never' gets in trouble), failed, and tried to break them in response. He was angry because Mikey beat him in training.**


End file.
